Fated Capture
by TetrisX
Summary: *UPDATED AGAIN!!*Vegeta is a ruthless bounty hunter/mercenary. Bulma is on the run. She’s a hijacker/hacker/space pirate and she’s on the most wanted list in the entire universe. What happens when Vegeta decides to go after the legendary Space Sir
1. Prologue/ Story Outline

Note to Reader:  
  
Ahhh! My curse is striking again!! I can't finish a single Fanfic right now, because I have too many ideas running through my head!! So I have to write them down. Bear with me. Anyways, This is my newest fanfiction. Vegeta is a ruthless bounty hunter/mercenary. Bulma is on the run. She's a hijacker/hacker/space pirate and she's on the most wanted list in the entire universe. There are some minor differences in appearances, mainly body art. On Bulma's left shoulder blade are the old-world runes, ur, ar, tyr, and yr. Descriptions and meanings will be in the fanfiction. Vegeta looks the same. So does everyone else. Earth has been destroyed by Frieza, There are some Earthlings left, most on space colonies. All but four Z seishi have died. Side note- Vegetasei has NOT been destroyed. In fact, Earth was destroyed before Vegetasei. Instead of Dragonballs being scattered around the earth, Dragonballs are scattered throughout the universe. Five wishes are granted instead of three,  
and the dragon's name is Seiryunga. Alot bigger, and jet black with red eyes. And now...... the character analysis!!!!  
  
Vegeta no Ouji- Prince of the Saiyans. He must become a Super Saiyan before he can claim his throne. Left to become a mercenary/ bounty hunter to hone his skills and train to reach the legendary warrior. He's the highest paid bounty hunter in the galaxy. He is known as the Deathstalker. His ship is the Black Dragon.  
  
Bulma Briefs: Exiled from the space colonies for reasons unknown, she uses her tech know-how to hijack ships and sell them on the black market. Limitless supply of money due to her hacking skills, she hacks into Galactic Banks and steals mostly royal money. Attacks Royal and Political airships, stealing valuable technology. Her base is on the planet Jeiryui in a labyrinth of subterranean caverns. She build her own ship, Steel Mist. Steel Mist is an A.I. ship with a Levick 9 computer, allowing it to think freely. Also Bulma trains Gohan in weaponry. Also known as the Space Siren. (Lots of skeptics on whether or not she exists.)  
  
Goku: One of the last Z fighters, he fights alongside Bulma helping her to look for the Dragonballs. An amazing fighter, he reached Super Saiyan when Frieza destroyed his planet, then killed Frieza. Because of his quick relfexes, he is the gunman on the ship Steel Mist.  
  
Gohan: Son of Goku. Half saiyan, works hard to be like his father. He trains under Piccolo (below) and works the radar and Maps of the ship. If Bulma is unavailable, he does minor technical repairs on the ship. Bulma tutors his on old earth history and technology.  
  
Piccolo: Co-gunman on the ship. Trains Gohan in all forms of martial arts and hand to hand fighting. In Bulma's absence, pilots Steel Mist.   
  
Krillin: Last of the four Z fighters, Krillin cooks once in a while, and mostly works in the engine room. Usually does all the in and out work in the banks after Bulma hacks into the security system.  
  
AND NOW......... ON TO THE STORY!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

The planet Nogudhi was well known for cutthroats and criminals. And for the bounty hunters who sought them.  
  
In the alleys of Caridine city, theft was a rule, and crime was law. And the downtown inn was where it all happened.  
  
The door to the inn was thrown open, revealing a silhouette many criminals were taught all too well to fear. The figure strode in, disregarding the stares of the onlookers. Failing to notice four inconspicuous beings in the neighboring dimly lit booth, it made it's way toward the back corner where a shadow sat, silently brooding. The shadow glanced up then looked at the other figure's hand, which grasped the neck of a particularly dangerous criminal. A very dead criminal. The shadow jumped as the figure thrust the body on the table, it's hand outstretched.  
  
"So soon, Vegeta? I'd just given you his wanted poster a week ago." the shadow stated. Vegeta hmphed. "He made too many mistakes. It was easy."  
  
"He was one of the most sought after criminals in the galaxy! Besides that damned Space Siren, he's been the hardest to capture."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Space Siren?"  
  
"Yes, the Space Siren. Supposedly the most dangerous of all adversaries. She's covered her tracks so well after every crime, that most people believe that she doesn't exist. But, what is so interesting about her, is that whether she exists or not, the every royal big wig in the galaxy is offering over 3 million creds each for her."  
  
Vegeta brooded over that for a while. He spoke up after a second. "If this, `Space Siren' does exist, then I can catch her. Tell me everything you know or have heard about her." The shadow smiled and conceded.  
  
" She was supposedly exiled from one of the earthling space colonies with four other earth dwellers, and has been on a crime spree since. She, another earthling, a saiyan halfling, a saiyan, and a Namek travel together on her ship. Her base is unknown, but is supposedly out in space sector 7, quadrants 3 or 4. She is a master of technology and is a mechanical, technical, and an all around genius. To top it all off, many say that she is exotically beautiful with outlandish coloring. She is supposedly about 5'4" with aqua colored hair, last seen in many braids. She has sapphire blue eyes and thin, but not skinny. She is sleekly muscular, altogether a strikingly gorgeous woman. So they say. Others say she is short and squat with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Very ugly."  
  
Behind them there was a muffled scream of outrage. Vegeta's eyebrow quirked up, then turned his attention back to the shadow. He pondered the information then asked, "When and where did she strike last?"  
  
"She attacked the Royal Armory of Hinhuitdh the day before yesterday."  
  
"Hinhuitdh?"  
  
"Their scientists had come up with a new weapon that focused an untrained being's energy and intensified it into majorly explosive blasts."  
  
Vegeta nodded then motioned toward the dead man lying on the table, "Give me the bounty for that one." The shadow handed him the money. Vegeta turned to leave, "I'm going after the Space Siren. She will be mine."he walked out of the inn and looked back, "..because no one escapes Deathstalker." 


	3. Chapter 2

Back in the inn, four beings sat in a booth directly behind the corner booth. In one corner blue eyes glared over a green hand clamped over it's mouth. The owner of the hand smirked then slowly withdrew. "Kami, Piccolo! You could've quit at anytime." the angry blue-eyed being stated. A small child to her right shook it's head, "Nuh uh, Bulma. You would have killed that poor guy, then we would have never found out about that Deathstalker guy." Bulma nodded then leaned back, rotating her glass between her hands. "You're right Gohan. Wow. I always knew he'd end up coming after me. But so soon? Goku, what do you know about the Deathstalker?" The man across from her shook his head. "I dunno Bulma. I mean, I know he's a saiyan." A short man beside him nodded, "I don't know much about him either. Only that he's the highest paid bounty hunter in the galaxy." Bulma's face scrunched up in thought. "Well, when we get back to the ship we'll have to do some snooping." she motioned to the  
short man beside Goku, "Krillin, you and Goku search for public records. Piccolo, you and Gohan try to get a picture of some sort. I didn't get too good a look at him. And I'll hack into galaxy armada files as well as some old bounty hunter profiles."  
  
The group nodded and fell silent. Bulma raked her eyes from one friend to another. Goku was shoveling food into his mouth at a pace that only another saiyan could match. So fast was he, food was getting thrown onto the table and into his spiky black hair. Piccolo's eyes were closed and almost looked as if the green Namek were sleeping. Bulma well knew, he was meditating. Krillin was eyeing a blonde waitress in the corner, the dim light in the booth was reflecting off of his bald head, showing the six burn marks on his forhead, revealing his past monk days. Gohan was sitting peacefully staring up at the ceiling, his shaggy black hair sticking out every which way. Bulma sighed. With no home except for their base on Jeiryui, they ran from spaceport to spaceport searching for information about the dragonballs. Then they could wish for a new earth and move all of the space colonies there. Maybe even wish all of the old inhabitants as well.  
  
Bulma glanced at her reflection in a nearby window. She had pale skin with a sharp little nose that rested above a pair of full lips. Her blue hair was all in many thin braids framing her large saphhire eyes. Her hooded cloak was in tatters on the edges and her body suit was worn out. Her hand wandered to her thigh where her blaster lay. It was her own design, it had taken her years to perfect. Out of sheer pride, she named it Noana. Besides having psycho bounty hunters on her tail, she also was wanted for her technology, Levick.  
  
Levick was a computer based science techno-chip. It allowed free-thinking to machines and put into the wrong hands, could be a massive destruction agent. She had upgraded until the Levick 9. Levick 9 was her computer who ran her ship, Steel Mist. The Levick 9 was so free-thinking she had named herself. Surprising both Bulma and her crew when she announced that her name was now `Aeiko' and should be addressed as such. She was obsessed with old earth programs and would paraphrase them constantly. But, she would only answer to Bulma and was linked to her by a neural link installed for safety measures. In case her ship was ever seized and put under manual control by someone else besides Bulma or her crew, Bulma could control the ship without speaking aloud. The link was limitless, anywhere in space she could call Aeiko and she would bring the ship to her. Bulma sighed again. This was crazy. No more playing dock tag with the other bounty hunters. It was get in, get out, and go.  
  
::Gettin' a little worried about that Bounty Hunter, eh Ma-chan?::  
  
Bulma jumped at the thought-speak. ::Thanks Aeiko. Next time warn me.::  
  
::Its not my job to warn you. I just run the ship.::  
  
::Oh shut up. But yeah. He's known as the Deathstalker. No one has ever out-run him. Until me.::  
  
::You're that sure?::  
  
::Positive. As much contact as I have had with Saiyans, they aren't the universe's greatest thinkers.::  
  
::I wouldn't underestimate this one if I were you. He's paid well for what he does. And its no bare bones either.::  
  
::Well, I guess I was lookin for it the moment I became the `Space Siren'. What a goofy name. But anyways, why did you call? What's up?::  
  
::We've got trouble. Galactic Armada is doing a routine check for ships on Dock 34-Zx8.::  
  
::Yeah so?::  
  
::Guess who's with them.::  
  
::You're joking. Just put up the cloaking shield. It should hide Steel from view.::  
  
::Hello? Is your brain on a day-trip or what? Why do you think we stopped on this planet? For fun?::  
  
::Damn. you're right. I need to stop by that shop house.::  
  
::Too late. That Saiyan is four ships away and closing fast.::  
  
::Well, you know what to do. I'll get to the engine room as soon as we're there.::  
  
::Beamin' you up, Scottie.::  
  
In a flash all five occupants of the booth disappeared and reappeared on the ship. Other than Bulma, the crew was looking a bit disgruntled. "Warn us next time Bulma before you go off beamin' us here!" Krillin complained. Bulma grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. But guess who's coming to dinner."  
  
Gohan looked up at her quizzically, "Who?" Bulma brought up the vid screen and pointed to a hooded figure in the middle of a small fleet of Galactic Armada officers. "That," she said tapping the image of the figure, "Is our friend, Deathstalker." 


	4. Chapter 3

Krillin started to freak out. "Deathstalker?! It's too soon!! We're supposed to outrun him!!!" Bulma grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Listen to me. As long as I control this ship and I have you guys to back me up, This Vegeta, this Deathstalker isn't going to touch us." Krillin nodded shakily. Bulma stood up and barked out orders. "Piccolo, You check the ship out of the docking bay. You get these guys moving faster than I do. Gohan, Switch the hologram shield on, If we can't disappear, we'll just change shape. Goku, man the guns, only the particle blasters, We may have a scuffle on our hands. I'll work the vid-screen and screw up some of their shield dispersers, Gravitron rays, and other little gizmos that they could use against us. Krillin, you have one of the harder jobs. Go down to the engine room, switch our engine from Az-24s to the Cx-36v. Just switch the cannon wires and the fracturialan sprocket." The group nodded and blasted off to their jobs. ::Aeiko!::  
  
::At yer service! What can I do you for?::  
  
::Shut up. Scramble their communications and keep them busy. We're gonna need the time. Where are they now?::  
  
::Just finished with the second ship. Heading over to the dock across from us.::  
  
::Gotcha. Send the info to the rest of the crew by intercom. Hurry!!::  
  
::Yeah yeah yeah. Keep your little space boots on.::  
  
`Attention! Guess what! Our saiyan friend is one dock away! So lets move it people!! Come on!! Hup two three four!' Aeiko announced.  
  
Bulma pulled up the vid screen and hacked into the Armada ship computer. She clicked a few keys and watched with mild interest as wires shorted and the computer went haywire. ::Gotcha.:: she thought. ::Aeiko, how much time do we have left?::  
  
::None. They will be boarding soon. Get those bracelets on and hurry! They're on the first tier.::  
  
Bulma nodded and slapped her bracelet on. One of her earlier inventions, it was disguised as a communication device, when in all actuality, it projected a holographic image around the wearer, changing all aspects of the person into someone else. She pressed the button on the side and watched as she grew more muscular, still feminine, but muscles more rounded and defined. Her eyes became black and devoid of emotion. Her once blue hair distorted into spiky dark brown hair. A brown tail flicked behind her, it's movements corresponding with her moods. Her tattered coat became a black cape, and her worn suit became armoured. She pulled up a reflective mirror and glanced around her reflection, checking for any flickers or distortions.  
  
::They're heeeere.::  
  
::Shut up Aeiko. Now who am I today?::  
  
::You are Naka Aran. Rogue Saiyan mercenary. You left Vegetasei to seek your fortune out in Space.::  
  
::This is the third time you've made me a saiyan. Just because you have a little ole crush on Goku doesn't mean you have to degrade me.::  
  
::Oh. Now where's the fun in that?::  
  
Bulma closed her eyes in exasperation. ::Hurry up and change me into a Kailarian. At least they look good.::  
  
::I don't know. This guy's pretty good lookin'.::  
  
::What are you talking about? Change me!::  
  
::Too late. Open your eyes.::  
  
Bulma opened her eyes to find herself staring into the deepest, darkest black eyes she had ever seen in her life. He had angular features with a flare of black hair adorning his head, with the meanest looking scowl she had ever seen, set upon his face. He was about an inch taller than she herself but held himself like royalty. Bulma regarded him silently. The sound of footsteps at the doorway averted her eyes away from the bounty hunter. There in the doorway were Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin. All four had their own separate bracelets on. Krillin was a white monk from the planet Kurai. Only his skin color was changed into a pale white color. Gohan was a small Gracean child. Light blue skin with neon green hair and large red eyes. Piccolo looked almost human. He had blue eyes and grey skin with brown robes on. Goku looked the best. He was Nidoric. His hair was white, long and straight. His black eyes were now a slanted green and his ears had a point at the tip. His  
clothes were all black and wore a long duster coat over his ensemble.  
  
Bulma looked at the bounty hunter again and bowed her head slightly. "Get on. Get off." she snapped. The Galactic Armada made their way throughout the ship, getting one of the four Z seishi to lead them to engine room etc. Vegeta stayed behind and looked closely at Bulma.  
  
"Where is the insignia for your rank?" he asked.  
  
"I no longer serve Vegetasei, therefore I have no rank, nor wish to have one." she replied.  
  
The bounty hunter regarded her carefully. His eyes traveled from the tips of her boots to the top of her head. The Armada made their way back to the deck and the captain signed their release sheet. " Your paperwork checks out. Go on. You're free to leave." He turned to leave but was stayed by Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Something is not right here." Vegeta stated. He made a thorough check of the deck and of the ship itself. When he could find nothing wrong he motioned to the captain and turned to leave. He turned his head to look at Bulma. "What is your name?"  
  
"Naka Aran." she replied.  
  
"We will meet again. You're hiding something from me. I will find out what it is. Be sure of that." with that he turned and left leaving a bewildered Bulma standing on the deck.  
  
Bulma let out the breath she had been holding and laughed. ::What a rush!! I thought he would have found us out!::  
  
Aeiko snorted. ::He knows babe. Not that you're the `space siren' but that you aren't quit what you seem.::  
  
::Wow. I guess that makes me an enigma. How cool is that?:: She pressed the button on her bracelet again and watched once more as her clothes, hair, body, and eyes, reverted back to their normal state.  
  
::Umm Ma-chan? We have a visitor.::  
  
Bulma spun around quickly to find Vegeta waiting in the corridor behind the doorway. Bulma's eyes widened. She grinned sheepishly. "Heh...um....hi?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed and made a move to step through the doorway.  
  
::Aeiko, move your computated ass and seal that door!!::  
  
::Okiedokies!!:: The door in front of the bounty hunter shut quickly, letting the last image he saw be of Bulma waving to him and grinning. 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Throught my stories POV's usually change. I'm just warning you cause the beginning of the chapter is in Veggie's POV. Okies. Oh, and Chichi, Roshi and all the rest, were seperated on different space colonies. Don't worry, we'll see them all later. ON WITH CHAPTER 4!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta cursed as the door shut, locking him out of the deck. ::She's not going to get away from me that easily.:: He blasted off out of the ship and raced down to his ship, The Black Dragon, only a few docks away. Vegeta flew onto the deck, raised his ship off the platform, and blasted off, following her ship. He leaned back into his chair, stewing in his thoughts.  
  
::This is going to be easy. A mere woman. She won't be wanted for long. I can catch her. So, the rumors are true. The Space Siren, alive. As beautiful as they say. And as resourceful. I knew there was something wrong with that saiyan.:: Vegeta's eyes narrowed. ::Using my race to hide herself. Only a little bit more time and I'll be a Super Saiyan. And I can rule Vegetasei. But first, I need to find information on this Space Siren.::  
  
Vegeta pulled up a computer screen with information about the human Space colonies. He pulled up profiles until he caught sight of a pair of familiar blue eyes. Her real name was Bulma Briefs. Daughter of the old- world's major tech company, Capsule Corps. She was a major inventor and contributor to her father's company. For some reason, the humans exiled her and her friends from the colonies.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow quirked up, the only sign that he was interested. This woman was quite the enigma. He almost wished that he didn't have to kill her. Almost. He exited the programs and brought up the wanted holograms for her. The Royal Palaces of Kreoles, Schris, and, Vegeta took another look, Vegetasei, were rewarding at the least, 3 millon creds for her , dead. But, if he brought her to each of them alive, she was worth much, much more. He laughed suddenly, this was really going to be fun. He shut all of the screens and pulled up the viewscreen, searching for her ship. It was nowhere in sight. He took a closer look and only saw three ships, a carrier, a cargo, and a Lhynerian amored battleship. He shook his head in amazement. If she thought that he was going to be fooled by using a Lhynerian battleship she was more stupid than he thought. Lhynerian battleships were extremely rare and only Lhynerian government officials had access to them. Very few beings in the universe had ever seen a Lhynerian, they were an extremely guarded race. He accessed his tractor beam and shot after the ship.  
  
::This is too easy. It won't be too long until you're mine.:: he thought as his tractor beam pulled the ship to the docking bay of The Black Dragon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma sat back lazily in her chair as she watched the bounty hunter's ship pull the Lhynerian ship to it's docking bay. ::He's not going to be a happy Saiyan when he finds out that that's a real Lhynerian ship, is he?::  
  
::No, I don't think so Ma-chan. But you do know, that if he communicates with each and every ship, he'll know who is who. Our ship will be the only one he can't talk to because of the disruption cable.::  
  
::I don't think he'll do that. If he does, then I'll be majorly surprised. I shouldn't underestimate him though. And ye gads, Aeiko, How good lookin' was he?!::  
  
::Hmmm. That was one good lookin' saiyan. Betcha you're regretting your life of crime now, eh Ma-chan?::  
  
::No way! Then I never would have met him.... I only regret that he's a bounty hunter. And an arrogant one at that.::  
  
:: Look who's calling the kettle black.::  
  
::Surely you're not suggesting that I'M arrogant?::  
  
::Nooooo. You? Arrogant? Never.::  
  
::Oh shut up already. The Lhynerian ship is leaving his docking bay.::  
  
::Let's get ready to rumble!!!!::  
  
A message popped up on the viewscreen from his ship, signalling that he wanted to contact the captain. Bulma's jaw went gaping open. He really was going to talk to each and every ship!!  
  
::This saiyan is pretty smart, dontcha say, Ma-chan?::  
  
::Shut up and open the message. He doesn't know we can recieve.::  
  
The image of the bounty hunter filled the viewscreen as he snapped orders to inform him of the ship's occupants and destination. Bulma grinned at his obvious discomfiture. ::That is NOT a happy man.::  
  
::No Ma-chan, that is a very disgruntled saiyan.::  
  
::You know, I wonder how long this game of cat and mouse will last?::  
  
::I give it 6 months. Given his past record and your brains.::  
  
::What's the longest it's taken him?::  
  
::One week.::  
  
:: No way. Who was he chasing?::  
  
::Sharku the Ugly.::  
  
::Oh. Yeah. I guess you're right. Six months. This'll be fun.:: 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okies. Muchas Gracias for all the reviews. I'm on a creative writing streak. Updates galore!!! Yippeee! Anyways, Here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta reached to blast over to Bulma's ship when a message popped up. A royal saiyan guard stood at rigid attention as he relayed the message from the king.  
  
"Vegeta no Ouji. You are required to attend a ball held by the Nak'bari queen. Your father is one of the guests of honor and he demands your attendance. They are to award you a medal of Honor for capturing Sharku the Ugly."  
  
Vegeta scowled. As much as he would enjoy shoving this invitation in his father's face, he nodded gruffly, acknowledging the message. "Tell my father that I will attend. I will, however, not stay long. Inform him that I am in pursuit of the Space-Siren. I will capture her soon, despite her worthless inventions." The guard nodded and complied. The screen blanked then pulled up all the requirements for the ball. Vegeta's scowl deepened. His ship made an abrupt turnaround as he blasted off to the planet Nak'bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma grinned wickedly. This was going to be good. Worthless inventions? Ha!  
  
::Mwuhaha. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can dismiss me that easily.::  
  
::Ummm. Ma-chan? You're scaring me.::  
  
::Kami Aeiko!! Shut Up!!::  
  
::Listen here honey, I run this ship. I could have you off in a second.::  
  
::Umm. Aeiko? I built you. Stupid. Oh well. My 'worthless inventions' just allowed me to peek into that message from Vegetasei. What better way to observe that Bounty Hunter, than in his element!!::  
  
::You are truly devious, Ma-chan. I did mention that you're scaring me....::  
  
::Whatever. I've been meaning to go to a party. Fun stuff.::  
  
Bulma pulled up her copy of the message and studied it. Apparently the Queen of the Nak-bari, Queen Fertineti, was hosting a masked ball, in honor of Vegetasei. A noise behind her startled her. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin stood behind her, sweating. Bulma wrinkled her nose, "Been training? I can tell. Listen you guys. We've been touring the galaxy for a while now. I know you really miss your families. We're going to pass the Colony 457, which as you know, our families are on. I'm going to drop you guys off and go searching for the Dragonballs myself. I can't ask you to leave your families for the rest of your lives." The others looked shell- shocked. Goku piped up, "But Bulma.... We've been with you since, well, forever. It won't be the same."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "It's not just you guys. I'm being chased by the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy and a group of five is really going to be noticed, now that he knows about the holographic image emulators." The group nodded. "Besides, I bet you guys are missing Chichi's cooking!" A grin was shared throughout the band of vagabonds. The four left to get ready. Bulma grinned, she would miss them alot. But for the moment, she had her hands full.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku waved emphatically as Bulma left him, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo on the docking bay. A tear found it's way down Bulma's cheek. She furiously wiped it away, now was not the time to cry. She forced herself not to look back and she blasted off into space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma glanced once more into the mirror at her costume. She glanced back at the Earth representative who was tied up and gagged. She shook her head ruefully and smiled, "Just think. You'll get to brag to your kids that you came in contact with the Space Siren and lived. Besides, I've got plans for this party." Her only response was a muffled yell. Bulma knelt down and grinned as she placed her hand on the councilor's neck. The councillor jumped and Bulma smirked, "Chill out. I'm not going to hurt you. You're just going to go to sleep for a while." She applied pressure and the councillor's eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Bulma made her way up the steps of the Nak'bar palace. She failed to notice the stares emitted from the male occupants of the courtyard. An invitation materialized in her hand as she handed it to the guard at the door. The guard failed to notice however, that the invitation disappeared as he placed it at the bottom of the stack. Bulma nodded to the various nobles and made her way to the throne. There sat a woman with black skin, silver eyes, and white hair. She had on a sheer gold dress with bindings of brass and copper on her hips and arms. Bulma sank to her knees in deference to the queen. Bulma smiled shared a knowing smirk with the queen. The queen gestured with her right hand to the chair beside her. Bulma complied and sat beside her.  
  
::Fertineti. I didn't know you had become queen.::  
  
::Yes well. My older sister died at the hands of Frieza.::  
  
::Well, at least freeing you from the slave guild paid off.::  
  
::Yes. So what do I owe the honor of this visit? It is not often that a notorious space pirate visits my palace.::  
  
::Amazingly, It was a coincedence. One of your guests is of great interest to me::  
  
::Really? It wouldn't be that handsome Prince of the Saiyans that just walked in would it?::  
  
::Actually that's correct. He's chasing me. I'm his next bounty. As I told Aeiko, This'll be fun::  
  
::I daresay you are correct. Look, here he comes::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta kneeled at the feet of the queen. He had done this too often. He hated galas, he hated balls, and he hated kneeling. A figure to the queen's right caught his attention. She was strikingly beautiful. Silver eyeshadow outlined her closed eyes, while gold and black ribbons dangled from her hair. Her mask was a silver earth egyptian mask. She wore a black dress with slits up to the thigh. Knee high boots adorned her feet while armbands of different metals encircled her arms. The queen stood, as did the stranger, which surprised the saiyan prince. The figure was obviously considered by the queen to be an equal. The Queen turned to the stranger and bowed. As did all of the guests. The figure raised her hand in silent greeting, and the natives cheered out thunderous applause. Vegeta only stared in silent wonder as the queen sat back on her throne and motioned for the Saiyan Prince and King to rise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma grinned under her quickly donned mask. The natives all knew who she was. She was awarded the "GaiKol" a ritual blessing mark, for freeing the princess from the slave guild. The Queen gestured for the saiyans to come forward. She spoke, her silky voice running through the hall like water.  
  
"Welcome. This day is indeed filled with honor, as the honored Karina has surprised us with her visit, as well as the Prince of Vegetasei, he who vanquished Sharku the Ugly. This day we award the HaiNok to the Prince." she held out a medal of silver. Vegeta bowed and accepted the medal without question. Bulma grinned under her mask as Vegeta glanced up and smirked. He was too much. ::Aeiko. He's a bit contradictory right now, isn't he?::  
  
::Yes, well. In that outfit, who wouldn't want your attentions tonight?::  
  
::Yeah. You're right. His hormones are probably on overdrive.::  
  
::I'm signing off until you need me. Have fun.::  
  
::Thanks Aeiko. I'll call you if I need anything.::  
  
Bulma turned her attention back to the ceremony. The ceremonial dance was about to begin, but there was a problem. A servant ran up to the Queen. "Your majesty, The Juzaki no Miko cannot be found at this moment. Unless we can find another Priestess, or someone of equal rank, we cannot finish the ceremony." Fertineti's eys narrowed, "Yes. I am well aware of the situation now. Thank you, Crazx." she turned to Bulma, "Bul...Karina. Would you mind performing the dance tonight? In return I will 'introduce' you to the prince and his father. I know you were wanting to." Bulma nodded, "Sure. I remember most of it." she finished the rest of the conversation telepathically.  
  
::Fertineti, I need the image lights. The ones that change colors of the eyes. I have a feeling that without it, Vegeta will notice me in a second.::  
  
::Consider it done....Karina::  
  
::I can't believe you still remember that name. Oh well, it'll keep the prince guessing. Here goes nothing.::  
  
Bulma rose out of her chair and made her way towards the newly evacuated dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta watched in silence as the woman sauntered on to the dance floor. She stopped in the middle, one arm bent up, the other arm bent down. Her feet were on tip toe, and her back was bent slightly. An eerie music began to play, and she swayed her head from side to side, with movements like a snake. Her arms began to move, and the pace of the music sped up. Her hips swayed from side to side, appearing for a moment to resemble a gypsy. Minutes passed, her fluid movements mezmerizing all occupants of the room. The music suddenly stopped, a beat resounding through the halls. Her arms rested wrist to elbow, fingers outstretched in front of her chest. Her head moved side to side, as if sliding on an imaginary plane. A faint melody wound it's way around the room, and the girl sank to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma paused for a second on the cold floor. She then stood gracefully up and bowed to the Queen and the Saiyans. A moment of silent awe followed, then accompanied by a thunderous applause. Only the saiyans did not move. Bulma wandered her way up to the queen again and kneeled in front of the saiyan prince and king. Fertineti spoke, "Very well done, Karina. I introduce King Vegeta." An older looking Vegeta with a goatee nodded his head in silent acknowledgement. "..And his son, Prince Vegeta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What?! You actually thought I was going to end it with a decent ending? Ha!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own Fertineti. And the Nak'bari. But hey, they can be used in other ficcies, I really don't care. I'm not going to be stingy. Like FUNimation *cough* 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I was inspired. So I'm adding ANOTHER CHAPPIE!! Evilness will ensue…By me of course.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma nodded to both Prince and King. She spoke, "Prince Vegeta, is it? I hear you are tracking the Legendary Space Siren." Vegeta hmphed and offered his arm, "She's hardly legendary. She's just a thief with a bag of tricks." Bulma's eyed narrowed under her mask, "I see." A thought occured to her, and her mind began to formulate a plan. She grinned, her mouth twisting in an almost mischevious smirk. Vegeta's brow arched, the facial expression was vaguely familiar. He shook the nagging feeling off and decided to make conversation, "Karina. An interesting name. The name is native, though you are not. And the Queen holds you in high regard." Bulma smiled, "Yes. Karina is native for 'Double Life.' I am not a native, my homeworld was destroyed a long time ago. The queen and I met when my ship crashed onto a merchant/slave planet. She was only a princess then. I freed her from her bondage and the Nak'bari rewarded me with the GaiKol." Vegeta nodded expectantly and Bulma was about to put her plan into action, when a shout was heard from a drunk guard. Vegeta turned to investigate. Bulma's thoughts scattered, He wasn't going to follow her unless she did something..... She thought quickly. Only one thing came to mind. With a small whistle, she got his attention. Then she did something unexpected. She pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were a whirlwind. But not before reacting to the kiss. He kissed her back, something still vaguely familiar about her. He continued to kiss her. And kiss. And kiss. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss and pulled her away a little. Her breaths were coming in short takes and her eyes opened slowly and raised themselves to meet his. The blue azure depths startled him for a moment. They sparkled with mischeviousness, and the vague familiarity changed into recognition. Vegeta's hands tightened on her shoulders, "Y...YOU!!" he sputtered, outraged that, not only had she tricked him, but she was the damned space pirate he'd been searching for. Bulma grinned, "Yup. Me." With a grunt she threw his hands off and ran.  
  
She continued to run through the ballroom past the queen, who smiled and waved. The natives cheered in amusement and exitement. Bulma turned a sharp corner and was met with a small contingent of saiyan guards. She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked to her left, then to her right. All sides had her surrounded by a mob of angry saiyans.  
  
::AEIKO!!!:: Silence followed the mental cry. Bulma tried again. ::AEIKO! I SWEAR BY KAMI'S DRESS....::  
  
::What? Can it wait? I'm downloading another Earth episode of Star Trek.::  
  
::Aeiko, I'm surrounded by a contingent of seriously pissed off saiyans, and you're asking if it can wait? I don't THINK so!!::  
  
::I'm guessing that you want to beam up?::  
  
::Duh.::  
  
::Well okay then!! But one question first. I thought you were going to lay low for a while...::  
  
::I was. Until my plan.::  
  
::A Plan? Oh no. Please no. Please Kami in heaven, tell me you did not just say, My plan.::  
  
::Yes. That's what I said. But beam both Me AND Vegeta no Ouji. Prepare the holding chamber for him. ::  
  
::Aighty!!::  
  
A/N: whoo….This was an EEEEVIL cliffy….Don't worry be prepared for a Big Ole twist coming up. MAJOR TWISTAGE!!! Ahem. Sorry. Three chapters coming up in The Chosen One.  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do NOT own dbz. Nor will I ever. That's just cold man. Just plain cold. 


	8. Apology

Apologies to all for the moment. Writing for fanfics is paused. I'm having a hard time keeping up with them all so I'm going to finish them first, then post them. Trust me it will be well worth the wait. In the meantime, check out "The Three Fates". It consists of me, Fingo, and Rachiela. Stories expected to come out soon. Keep watch. The updates should begin again in two to four weeks. Love to all.  
  
Tetris Xienya (TetrisX) 


	9. YAY!!! Chapter 7!!

A/N: The chapters are coming slowly but surely... Don't worry. If anybody has emailed me before now, I'm sorry, internet has been limited at my house and it is nearly impossible for me to upload now that school has started once again...Whoo hoo! Upperclassmen!! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.  
  
_____________________  
  
Bulma watched amused interest at the shocked faces of the saiyan guards as she and the Saiyan No Ouji disappeared from sight. The slight tingling sensation subsided and Bulma realized that she was in the lower levels of her ship. She turned her head to see the saiyan prince slumped in a cell beside her. Her eyes widened in shock. "Aeiko," she spoke aloud, "What's wrong with him?" Bulma crept inside the cell and visually checked for any problems but could find none. Her suspicions were confirmed when Aeiko responded, "His vital signs are perfectly normal. Nothing is wrong... Unless..."  
  
"Its a trap!" they finished together. Bulma turned and tried to scramble out of the cell when an arm clamped down around her waist. She was pulled, her back flush against his stomach when he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're playing a dangerous game, Aoime." (AN: I think (I'm pretty sure) that Aoime means 'Blue Eyes') She tried to ram her elbow into his stomach, but his free hand caught her and pinned her arm behind her back. He buried his face in her hair, "You may have me for the moment, but you will be caught by me. No matter how many dirty tricks you have up your sleeve." His hand released her waist and grabbed onto her hair yanking her head back viciously, "I think I like this game."  
  
Bulma growled, "Let go of me. Dammit!! NOW!!" Vegeta grinned evilly and pulled her head back even further until she was leaning against his chest, "But I'm having so much fun..." Bulma struggled to get free but his grasp was too tight. She thrashed and finally gave up, He was going to have to let her go sooner or later."Listen you sadistic psychopathic moron, I don't know why the hell you are so intent on catching me, but get this straight, As long as you are on MY ship, you have no power!!" He laughed, "And pray tell little woman, How are you going to accomplish that?" Bulma snarled, "AEIKO!! FRY HIS ASS!!" Without warning Bulma shot from his grip as a smal shock of electricity shot through the saiyan prince. She shut the cell door and stormed off.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
She reached her deck and went straight to her closet to change out of the costume. She opted for a mechanic's pants and a sleeveless shirt with a pair of combat boots then plopped down in her swivelly chair. "Aeiko." She called.  
  
"At yer service, Ma-chan, and may I say, what an excellent plan. Capture the saiyan prince, then let him intimidate you on your own ship. Beautiful. A true work of art."  
  
"Aeiko.....Forget about the saiyan prince for the moment. Where exactly are we?"  
  
"Weeeeelllll, According to the Nav. Maps, We're somewhere in Blackvoid Space, Sector X-o8. But that's just an estimation, As you know, Goku fried the maps while he and Piccolo were sparring."  
  
"I really miss those guys, I just hope that the colonies have forgotten whose friends they were..."  
  
"Ma-chan, You can't blame yourself. They were too narrowminded. It was obvious that you were innocent. They just wanted someone to blame, and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Yeah...I guess. But the past is the past. Nothing can change it. Anyways, I want to start on the Genesis Project."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm still not sure that even if you complete it, you will survive if it is ever needed."  
  
"That's not the point, the point is that Earth needs a new home. Living on space colonies while your race dwindles down to a handful is not what i want for my children. Bring up the plans for Genesis Exo."  
  
A bright blue screen popped up displaying plans for various machines, intricate and complicated formulas uploaded from the computer mainframe and into the plans. Bulma continued to watch, but the rythmic scrolling soon had her in a trance, surrounded by her thoughts.  
  
The Genesis project was a machine that would allow Bulma complete mind meld with her ship. This would allow her to control the Genesis Exo. This machine created a type of forcefield that recycled the air pollution of major cities into clean air as well as protect and warn Earth of any invaders, like Frieza. The Genesis Exo was also a weapon of great magnitude. Activated by Bulma's DNA, It would launch a beam of energy of the five elements of Earth; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Spirit. It was like a combination attack of Mother Nature herself, a force so unstoppable, that the wielder, Bulma, may or may not survive the attack. All in all, Bulma doubted that she would ever use it, but she knew that she would gladly use it to save her people.  
  
"Hey Aeiko."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Print out the plans for Genesis, Genesis Exo's program is almost completed and before we can help earth we still need to find the dragonballs. The faceplate for Genesis will allow me to locate them."  
  
"Gotcha hun. Oh, Ma-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Killing yourself to save your people will only leave them without a strong leader..."  
  
"I'm not their leader, Aeiko. And I'm not a saint. Hell, my socks don't match. I just want to go home."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
AN: Well? Was it worth the wait? No? Didn't think so. Next time on Fated Capture, Vegeta wakes up and contemplates his life, Bulma begins searching for the dragonballs and working on Genesis. What did Bulma do to get herself exiled? Hmmm....Vegeta's gettin' frisky..... And who is this mysterious new/old enemy? AAAHHH!!!! Tune in next time for FATED CAPTURE!  
  
Love ya much!! (If, While you are bored and want to read something completely unique (it's soo cool) Look up The-Three-Fates and read "To the Strongest of them All) I wrote it...Its so awesome!!!!))  
  
Tetris Xienya Fate of the Future  
  
"Free will? We think not...." 


	10. Chapter 8 and just when you thought I wo...

Ahhhh...... It's been so long. Well, Guess what...... I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahem.... sorry. Anyways... I'm losing my train of thought..... Here we go.  
  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on the control board. She sighed, her life at the moment, sucked. No friends, only a junk-bucket ship that needed too many repairs, one smart alecky computer, no money to speak of, and one very cocky prince of the saiyans. She groaned, this really was NOT fair. "Hell-O!! Aeiko!! Where are the plans for the Genesis Project?" she yelled. Aeiko's voice resounded through the hull of the ship as she bellowed, "I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!" More than just a little ticked off, Bulma jumped up out of the chair and stormed out of the room. "Forget it Aeiko. I'm not going to deal with it now. Were did Piccolo put the Energy Manipulation Phazers that we stole off of Hinhuitdh?"   
  
A small screen popped up in front of Bulma with the simulated image of Aeiko on it. Aeiko had decided early on that she would always be personified onboard the ship. Her Purple hair was cut in a diagonal shape across her dark mocha skin only showing half of her face. One green eye sparkled mischeviously while light blue tinted lips curved in a knowing smile.   
  
"Piccolo decided that he would hide them in the containment cell."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped. "NO! That is SO not FAAIR!!"she wailed, "That arrogant son of a deranged monkey is IN that cell!" Aeiko grinned, "Don't worry, I sent some servo-bots down there to keep an eye on him." Bulma shook her fist at the screen, "You knew perfectly well that he could blast through if you didn't keep him sedated yourself!!" Aeiko smiled innocently, "Did I now? Oh....I forgot about him being one of the strongest warriors in the universe...."   
  
Exasperated, Bulma threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the control room, fuming at the little screen following her. Aeiko shrugged sheepishly, "Look Ma-chan, he won't kill you. You're worth too much moola alive." Bulma frowned as she stomped down the dark corridor to the containment cell, "Don't you Ma-chan me you little...." Aeiko wagged her finger at Bulma, "Ah ah ahhh.... Don't try to flatter me.... Besides, I wouldn't underestimate your little servo-bots, they've got quite a bit of firepo....wer..." Aeiko's digitized voice trailed off as both Bulma and she serveyed the damage around them.   
  
"Oh....my.....god....Aeiko.....What have you done?" Bulma's eyes widened, the entire holding cell was blown to pieces. Bits of servo-bot were strewn about the cell or what was left of it. The first layer of the inner hull had been stripped away, leaving a very thin layer of metal protecting them from the vacuum of space outside. The metal bubbled , straining against the pressure outside the ship. A bolt holding the sheets of metal together popped under the pressure and hurtled towards Bulma. It grazed her cheek but She felt the sting of sharp metal and heard the sickening crack of her cheekbone. Momentarily numb from shock she shot out of the corridor, and heard the rip of the metal tearing from the outer hull.   
  
Life around her moved in slow motion while Bulma ran in terror from the sucking black vacuum behind her. Metal was being torn from the walls and the oxygen was depleting by the second. She saw the door to the east wing of her ship ahead of her, a seed of hope flared up inside her and her legs pumped harder towards the exit. If she could just seal off that door, her ship would survive, but, if the inside of her ship was sustained to the incredible pressure that was bearing down, well...it would implode. A pane of glass flew and shattered against her face, slicing her forehead from hairline, to temple. Blood dripped down into her eye, staining her vision red. She ran harder ,her muscles screaming from the pressure around. She was almost there, but so was the ever advancing vauum of space. Fifteen feet.  
  
Ten feet.  
  
Five.  
  
The door slid closed in front of her, and through the portal she could see a familiar smirk of the saiyan prince. He laughed and he began to talk. Because of the sucking vacuum around her, Bulma could not understand a word he was saying. ::AEIKO!!::  
  
::Yes? I know, I'm trying to open the door.::  
  
::Yes HURRY!!!! What is he saying?!::  
  
::I'll tell you later.... For now keep running......There's a airduct to your left...."  
  
Bulma's eyes searched for the grate furtively. She saw it to her left and ran to it. She pulled with no avail. The stubborn vent wouldn't open. ::AEIKO!! I'm Going to DIE!!! THIS GRATE ISN'T OPENING!!::   
  
When Aeiko didn't answer Bulma got worried. She stopped pulling and focused for a moment, with a loud yell she kicked the grate in, momentarily grateful that Goku had taught her some martial arts. She crawled in and punched in her override code into the pad inside. Without warning a thick metal plate slid down where the grate had been, sealing her off from the corridor. Bulma leaned against the silver plated wall behind her and sighed, she was safe, for now.   
  
Now the shock of all that had transpired within the last ten minutes, began to sink in. Bulma's head slumped forward. It was official. Her life now resided in Suckville. In less than ten minutes, half of her ship had been torn apart, a known bounty hunter/ insane prince was loose on her ship, and to top it all off, she was stuck in a stuffy airvent without Aeiko to help her out. She felt something wet trickle down both sides of her face. She gingerly wiped her hands against her cheeks and pulled away to see her hands covered in blood. Her cheek throbbed from the crack in her cheekbone and her left eye was squinting from the slice above her eye. She groaned, "You know. I didn't ask for this. I have a shipment of illegal weapons that need to be shipped to a Crime warlord. They are no longer on this ship. I have an insanely evil jerk of a bounty hunter prince loose on the ship that I built oooh,, and now.... I'm stuck in this airvent!! Someone out there REALLY hates me."   
  
Not one to dwell on her torment long, Bulma pulled out her headset from a safety compartment above her head. "it's a damn good thing I'm always prepared." she grumbled. She flicked a small switch on the side and a small light illuminated the black space around her. She crawled forward hoping to kami that she was going in the right direction. The air around her began to warm up and the metal became hotter as she went along. She frowned. "I guess he's found the thermostat. Crud. He's probably trying to flush me out..... jerk."   
  
Meanwhile, down in the control room Vegeta was fuming. One minute she was there, next minute she wasn't. he knew she survived, but the ship was absolutely huge, and he had no idea about the layout. He found himself in the control room after attempting to find the escape pods so that he could get to his ship. The ship was out of control. He closed the panel on her hoping that she would faint form lack of oxygen, but apparently she didn't. He was going to grab her before the space came. But he turned for one second and she was gone. Damn that blue haired wench!! In his anger he began to maniacally press various buttons, hoping to hit something important. After pressing a particularlly large green button he felt the temperature of the ship get hot. "Argh. Damn ship, can't even look remotely simple." In a frenzy he began to press more and more buttons and finally pressed the right one. Immediately the temperature returned to it's normal state. He sighed in relief.   
  
Bulma tried without avail to keep from burning her hands on the scalding metal under her. Her hands were burnt and her clothes were matted to her body. It was then and there she decided something very important.   
  
"I really hate that man."  
  
She continued to make her way down the cramped vent. Her light flickered and Bulma paused. The light flickered again, then died. She pressed the button on the side of the headset with a passion. "Don't do this to me!! NOT NOW! YOU WILL WORK OR I WILL BRING UPON YOU THE FURY OF HELL!!" PAnting and out of breath Bulma plopped back from her former posistion. She rested her head in her hands and nearly gagged when she felt the crinkly burnt skin on her hands. She quickly removed them and leaned backwards, the heat from the metal quickly disappeared. She frowned, "Now what?" In the past twenty minutes she had heard food shortage alarms, heard the fire showers start, heard the opening theme of Star Trek and for some unfathomable reason she heard her morning wakeup call. "What the hell is he doing? Randomly pushing buttons?" The light inside her brain clicked on, "Duh. The guy's never been on my ship. He's probably trying to find the escape pods to his ship. Sheesh, I swear, I'm such a moron sometimes. I guess that means its imperative that I get back....or else."   
  
She went back into her crawling position and crawled further. Her hand brushed something furry and she yelped, banging her head on the small ceiling. A pair of small slanted glowy green and black eyes stared back her. Bulma rubbed her eyes disbelievingly and looked again. They were still there. A small chittering sound emitted from the direction of the eyes and in less than a second about eight other pairs of eyes appeared and their eyes glowed brighter. Bulma's jaw slacked, what were these things. Something nagged at her brain, but she couldn't remember what it was. More chittering sounds chorused from the pairs of eyes and Bulma felt something furry scramble up her arm and onto her head. Without warning her headset was taken off her head and disappeared with the small creature. She frowned, "Hey! Give that back! I need it." The pairs of eyes disappeared and all sounds ceased. Bulma crossed her arms in a huff. The little freaks had taken her headset. She was not happy. Something about their eyes pulled at the back of her mind. "Keeblos! My ship is infested with Keeblos. So that's why we've had to do so many repairs." Keeblos were known mainly by their glowing eyes. No one knew what they looked like but all that was known was that they ate metal and were a hazard for ships. Bulma sighed, now her headset was being devoured by some furry glowy eyed creatures. Just great. Her day just kept improving. Bulma sighed, Well at least she got to go to a party.   
  
She jumped when a pair of Keeblo eyes appeared two inches from her face. It chittered and a light appeared in the vent tunnel. her headset was laying down in front of her, the light worked again. In front of her a small squirrel like animal cocked it's head. It was jet black with a small patch of red on it's forehead, between it's almond shaped eyes. A long bushy tail twitched in anticipation and two paws hung nervously in front of its chest. Without warning Bulma grabbed the animal and hugged it to her. The Keeblo chittered in happiness. "You fixed it! And you're so CUTE!!" Almost on cue, eight other Keeblos punced upon her, attatching themselves to the top of her head and her arms. The first Keeblo jumped out of her embrace and ran ahead motioning for her to follow.   
  
Bulma did as instructed and followed the strange creature. Stopping on the way to put her headset back on, Bulma continued to follow the keeblo and pondered on the new information. They were obviously intelligent, they could communicate and they fixed her headset. She was beginning to wonder if they were leading her to her death or if they were going to show her the way out. She preferred the latter. A dim light appeared at the end of the vent and when she arrived she found herself in the center of the vent system. The ceiling gradually increased in height as did the width of the walls. Bulma found that she could stand and stretch. Around her, various parts of inventions and wires were pulled together to form a sort of generator. The generator was making electricity and powering little flourescent lightbulbs. Bulma was astounded, these creatures didn't eat metal, they used them for their own technology. A pile of spare parts caught her attention and she sat down near it.   
  
Two of the Keeblos, one with a green mark and one with a gray, came and chittered to each other then the gray marked one jumped on her head and began to rub against Bulma's cut. A thin film of something began to form over the cut and she felt a light burning. (Between you and me, she was a little grossed out.) The other one, with the green marking, took each of her hands and did the same. The same sticky goo formed on her hands as well. Bulma frowned, this was seriously gross. But she didn't want to offend her mini saviors. She watched as her burns slowly faded to small white scars. She wiped her hands on her pants and marveled at the lack of pain. She touched her forehead and was surprised to feel that it had healed as well.  
  
Apparently the Kreeblos were able to secrete some sort of healing goo from their wrists. More and more these little creatures were surprising her.   
  
One of the keeblos, this one had a purple mark between its eyes, chittered for attention and they all turned. It chittered for a good while, Bulma figured it was giving a speech. Then it turned to her as did all the others. All of a sudden they put up their left paws and placed it on their chins. Bulma smiled, they were probably greeting her. She wanted to thank them but she couldn't understand them. A memory tugged at her brain. Before Earth had been destroyed, she had created a small translator, she glanced at the spare parts and got to work.   
  
She grabbed a set of small tools behind her and began building a small translator. Seeing her grab the tools the Keeblos gathered around her and watched her movements with abject interest. In less than half an hour Bulma had a small translator ready to go. She smiled sheepishly, "Heh. I don't suppose that one of you could come here for a sec?" The first Keeblo hopped up on her knee and cocked its head to the side. Bulma smiled and asked, "could you stretch you neck out a bit?" The little keeblo complied, Bulma laughed and strapped the small collar around it's neck. " So, my little Keeblo, can you understand me without the translator?" It chittered, "Yes. Runya and tribe know your speak." Bulma clapped her hands together with glee. All of a sudden the other eight Kreeblo dove into the spare pile and in a matter of minutes all eight held little mini-translators out for inspection. All were perfectly working, and some were even slightly modified. The entire tribe attatched the mini translators to their throats and lifted their paws to their chins once more. Bulma shook her head, "Is that some sort of greeting?" Runya shook it's head, "Respect for Luin hon-maren. Tribe follow and learn you." Bulma smiled, "I'm very flattered. What does Luin hon-maren mean?" Runya chittered, "In your speak, Blue fire." She grinned, "I like that better than Space Siren. Or Karina for that matter.... Or Ma-chan. I like it alot."   
  
"We are honored for Luin hon-maren join us." Runya began, "Our tribe one of last. Only two elders remain. This is Faila, or your speak Fair. And Ingolemo, knowledgeable one." Runya pointed to the two Keeblos in the back. Gray streaks had graced their glossy coats and white marks adorned their foreheads. They lifted their paws in respect. Bulma nodded. "These are Nixe, Sule, Rauco, Aha, and Loke." The five lifted their paws, Nixe had a gray marking, while Sule had purple, Rauco- black, Aha- orange, and Loke had green. "Their meanings (in order) Frost, Spirit, Demon, Rage, Serpent. This is Serce, my blood." Serce had a scarlett marking upon its forehead. Bulma smiled, "Thank you very much. But, I don't supposed you know the way out of this place?" Aha chittered quietly, "Yes. We show. But Uruloki, the dragon, too near."  
  
"I take it that Vegeta is Uruloki? How fitting. Well, the center of the ventral system is in the second tier in the east wing. The second tier of the south wing has been ripped open and that ventral system closed. That means he's somewhere in the vicinity of the regenerator tanks...The infirmary.... I need to get to the control room on the fourth tier, north wing. Soooo.... exit level 4 ventry 3c."  
  
Rauco chittered, "Exit 4-3c. Up. Take with Serce. Go now. Uruloki grows angry. Is very temperamental." Bulma nodded in agreement, "Very. Let's go." Rauco grabbed Serce by the paw and they both skittered up a wall and a panel on the ceiling slid open and a ladder cascaded down. Bulma smiled, "Okay. Thank you. I'll work on getting the ship back to normal...I'm sure you don't enjoy the random temperature changes." The Kreeblos chittered their farewells and Bulma climbed up the ladder. 


	11. STOP THE PRESSES

I'm completely re-doing this story.

It'll be bigger, better and FINISHED.

Thanks a bunch, puddins!

Tex


End file.
